Across the Pond
by hotfictionff
Summary: Ziva David meets Anna Travis, visiting to work on a case that involves NCIS / UK police.. Long hours on a stakeout, brings them much, much closer. Rated M for MATURE content, in later chapters.. Seems I can only tag NCIS characters?
1. Chapter 1 - prologue

Across The Pond – chapter 1.

Ziva David / Anna Travis fantasy smut - NCIS / Above Suspicion crossover.

_**** Rated M for MATURE CONTENT, in later episodes ****_

**A/N –** I love both these characters, in their own settings, and thought a mash-up would be interesting..

Set in an alternate universe, where Anna / James wasn't a thing yet - see my other stories for that!

…...

_In the UK- London's Metropolitan Police HQ.._

D.C.I. James Langton (a sort of Gibbs, UK police version) looked at the wall of crime scene photo's, along with some suspects and known associates - past and present -  
each linked by pins & string to a 10 year timeline. All meticulously prepared, by his newly promoted sargeant, and protégé (mentoree?), D.S. Anna Travis.

"Impressive stuff, Travis. But where is our main suspect, right NOW?"

"I think he's most likely in the USA, sir - his only remaining relatives were in the Navy, who relocated to the D.C. area some years back; And all his cards have recently  
maxed out (used up to available balance / limit), with cash withdrawals".

"Right, pack your suitcase Anna- I'll get onto InterPol. We will need some locals over there, to help us".

"What? We're going to America? Can't we just pass the case over? There are more recent cases, that need looking at too.."

"No, This guy has got away with too much, for too long. The FBI are good, but I don't trust them with this".

…_**..**_

_In USA - NCIS bull pen, Washington D.C.._

Gibbs snapped his mobile shut, looking rather bemused.

"Tony asked "Shall we get our gear? Where are we off to, boss? And can I drive, this time, too? I would like to arrive in one piece", as he pinged a rubber band at Ziva,  
who caught it without even looking up from her case file.

G- "OK, Tony- No gear needed though- just a pickup, from the airport- We have two fellow detectives, visiting from the UK.."

T- "Can't they get a cab?"

G- "They're all on strike, apparently".

Z- "I love to meet people in the same sort of work, from across the wand".

"Pond, Ziva. Across the pond".

"But why is it called a pond? That is a small area, and the Atlantic is so.. large.." Ziva smirked, eyeing Tony up and down.

G- "Who cares. The FBI rang, and said this case is all ours, as there's a Navy link- They're waiting at terminal 2, coffee bar- Go!"

Tony and Ziva locked up their desks, and raced to the lift. Gibbs shook his head,and smiled as the lovebirds left.

...


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrivals

Across the Pond, chapter 2.

**A/N- **I have no personal experience of Navy / police / border force procedures,  
and (ESTA) regulations, mentioned, so a lot of artistic licence is being used..

…...

Security checks at Washington Dulles airport were slow, even at the best of times-  
It takes a _special breed_ of pervy jobsworth though, to actually WANT to be patting  
down thousands of incoming travellers- at every hour, of every day..

Anna attempted to freshen up, during the long flight over- anticipating the queues at immigration. But trying to do a full wash, and change clothes, in the tight confines of  
a rather whiffy plane toilet, just didn't cut it.

_She needed a shower. And a good sleep- Jetlag was a bitch! James didn't seem bothered, though. His freshener' was a whisky hipflask- How did he even get that  
on the plane?_

Thankfully they sailed through checks, and saw Tony & Ziva waiting for them in  
the arrivals lounge. Even with their Interpol paperwork over-riding the need for an  
advance ESTA* check, Gibbs had got Sec-Nav to put in a call to the TSA-  
asking border staff to show their UK guests some professional courtesy.

_**A/N, re ESTA registration. Found on Google-**__  
International visitors to USA need to log their passport details, usual home address, date of birth etc, for pre arrival checks - ideally well in advance of travel.. I am unable to verify whether officials from other countries are exempted from these- probably not!)_

_.._

"Here they come" - Ziva nudged Tony. He was bored already, idly spinning the news-stand displays. He perked up though, at the first sight of Anna. What a fiery-haired beauty.

James was first to open greetings- "Hello, special agents Di Nozzo, and _David_?  
Ziva liked what she saw. And heard. Especially after James had pronounced her  
surname correctly.

He was a big man. But small things like this mattered, too.

They all shook hands, then loaded their baggage onto a trolley, which Tony pushed as Ziva led them out to their car.

"Is this your first time, to America?" Tony enquired, making small talk as they set off to the navy base lodgings.. "We can show you some of the sights, before we get down to any work stuff.."

"I've been to the States, several times", replied James. "- But not D.C. Maybe we can do a tour later, though? I want to get this case sorted first, and put the scrote we've been trying to catch, away first".

Anna chipped in- "_I just love America_\- I would love to see around, too.."

_Tsk, James- Always on the job, she thought inwardly, as she smiled to the group.  
_Ziva read her mind, and gave a knowing smile.

Tony brought it back to business, as they swiftly reached the 'lodgings' - More like  
an upmarket motel, though- with a lovely outdoor pool !

"Here we are. Catch some rest, and we will pick you up tomorrow, 9am".

Ziva smoothed things along, pointing out each room had its own kitchen, which had been fully stocked- "There are some takeaway menu's as well, if you fancy.."

Tony handed both a contact card, and Ziva gave Anna a hug, before leaving them to get some rest.

James flaked out in his room, skipping through the cable tv. Anna had already dumped  
her stuff, changed into a swimsuit, and was heading to the pool by the time Tony and  
Ziva had even left the parking lot.

She waved as they drove off, before diving in for a_ most refreshing _swim.

"Those limey's seem nice", said Tony.

"Indeed they do", smiled Ziva. "But more like lemon zest, no..?"

"That would be the airplane courtesy face wipes, Zee"...


	3. Chapter 3 - Pool time

Across the Pond - chapter 3

NCIS / 'Above Suspicion' crossover.

Anna needed at least ten lengths of the outdoor pool, before she felt human again.

With no one else around, she felt brave enough to strip off for an 'al fresco' shower, in the buff. Feeling refreshed, Anna decided to prolong her nude state, for a while longer.

Letting the warm evening air dry off her bare torso, she sauntered over to a vending machine for a tub of ice, and some cans of cola, to top up some vodka miniatures that she had saved from the flight.

Settling back on a pool lounger, Anna took a sip, and breathed in the aroma of eucalyptus trees, wafting in from the garden. Just her, the moonlight, some distant traffic, and chirping cicadas for company.

Bliss. _This sure beats a stuffy plane, and her London office, any day. She started to idly run her hand over her breasts, when her _phone rang.

Anna answered, rather put out. It was Ziva.

_Z- "Hello, Inspector Langton? It's agent Ziva David. We met earlier?"_

_A- "Sorry, no. It's just me, Anna. Do you need him?"_

_Z- "Maybe. We have a hot lead on your, how do you say, 'scrote'?". Anna laughed. _

"_I think James is asleep, by now. Where are you? Shall I get a taxi?"_

_Z- "No need, Anna. I will pick you up. Tony is keeping an eye on the target. I shall be with you in about 10 minutes- is that ok?"_

_A- "Erm, can you make that 20? I, er, need to get changed first.."_

_Z- "I shall meet you at reception, then- bye"._

_A bit frustrated, Anna grabbed her towel, and rushed up to her room- still naked - rather startling some later arrivals at the motel.. _

_This interlude was definitely NOT going in her report..!_


End file.
